


Specimen

by marmolita



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mount Weather, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy wakes up, he can't move.  It's not that he's paralyzed, but when he tries to move his hands, his feet, his head, he only has a few millimeters of give in any direction before there's hard metal pressing into his skin.</p><p>(Post-2x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much entirely inspired by the promo clip for 2x11 and someone's comment on tumblr about Mt Weather having another use for the 47 besides just taking their bone marrow. WARNINGS: forced medical procedures/examination, rape (non-consensual receiving of oral sex).

When Bellamy wakes up, he can't move. It's not that he's paralyzed, but when he tries to move his hands, his feet, his head, he only has a few millimeters of give in any direction before there's hard metal pressing into his skin. Panic rises in him and he can feel himself starting to breathe fast, so he squeezes his eyes shut. _Fear is a demon. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid._ Something touches his arm and his eyes fly open again. There's a bright light right above him, fluorescent, and for a brief moment he thinks he's back on the Ark before he remembers that he was trying to infiltrate Mount Weather. He can't turn away from the light because of the metal strap around his forehead, so he squints at it until his eyes start to adjust.

Metal bands holding him down. Bright fluorescent lights. Cold metal under his back, all over, and yes, he must be naked. Someone moves into view leaning over him wearing a radiation suit, and there's a sharp pain in his arm. He winces, and a few seconds later the person straightens up holding a vial of blood. _I'm not afraid._

Someone is grabbing at his chin and he tries to keep his mouth shut, but they're too strong and they slide some kind of device into his mouth that makes it so he can't close it. Another person is bending over him -- he can't see the face through the suit -- shining a light into his mouth and swabbing his cheeks.

There are too many hands on him to focus on anything; it's a mess of lights shining in his eyes and ears, hands pressing into his abdomen, cold metal instruments touching his skin, and then he jerks as he feels someone touching his penis, putting something cold on the tip and inserting something. A catheter, he realizes dimly, but it's already gone again and they're doing something that adjusts the table, moving his feet up closer to his hips so his knees are bent. _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not--_

Something is pressing into his ass and he cries out in surprise; they flush him with warm liquid and evacuate his bowels, and he'd be burning with shame if he wasn't so damn terrified and angry. It feels like forever they have him laying on that table while they poke and prod at every part of his body, but then the table suddenly starts tilting, and he finds himself upright. They wheel the table into another room and leave him there, the door slamming shut and leaving him in total darkness.

It's cold. He's naked and he's strapped to a metal table and he's locked alone in a room surrounded by the enemy and he tells himself again _I'm not afraid_ but he _is_ afraid. There's a sound, the sound of water rushing through pipes, and an icy shower starts falling from the ceiling, soaking him from head to toe. He opens his mouth and swallows some of the water -- he's freezing but he's also thirsty, and at least the water is going to wash off the feeling of the invasive exam.

The water cuts off, and instead hot air starts blowing at him. It almost dries him off before it stops, but not quite. He can hear the water dripping down into the drain in the floor. Bellamy starts to get cold again.

 _Get it together, everyone is counting on you,_ he tells himself. He starts to get angry again, angry at Lincoln for not being able to resist the drugs, angry at himself for coming up with this stupid plan, angry at Clarke for agreeing to it, but he knows that's not going to help anything. Instead he starts systematically trying to move every part of his body, testing for weaknesses in the restraints.

He doesn't find any.

Bellamy isn't sure how long they leave him in there but it feels like hours. Long enough for him to cycle through fear, anger, despair, resolve, and back to fear again, then finally they show up and wheel him into a different cell. This one has a bench and a toilet, and they inject him with something that makes it hard for him to move before they unstrap him from the table. He tries to fight but his body doesn't react the way he expects, and he can barely stand on his own. He can't stop them from locking his hands and feet in manacles that are chained to the wall, but at least this time there's some give so he can move around, not like the exam table.

A different person comes in, holding a specimen container, and says in a woman's voice, "We need you to give us a sperm sample. Put it in this container and we will collect it later. Don't bother trying to resist -- we'll get it one way or another." She puts the container on the floor where it's in arm's reach for him and they all leave.

He lays where they've left him for at least an hour before the muscle relaxant wears off enough for him to move. When he can get up, he steps on the specimen container and crushes it.

***

They come in a few hours later and sweep away the pieces, give him some water, and leave a new container. He crushes this one too. Clarke told him about their use of Grounder blood, and at first he thinks they're just trying to get samples of all his body fluids to test how healthy he is and how useful his blood would be, but that doesn't explain their continued insistence on a sperm sample.

After the third time they give him a new specimen container, he starts to think maybe they have some other purpose in mind. Once he's got the idea in his head, the pieces fall together quickly. Natural selection left the Grounders able to withstand the radiation, the people in Mount Weather can't, so clearly introducing Grounder genes into their gene pool would be a way to help. They need a sperm sample so they can evaluate whether they want to use him for reproduction. He runs his hand over his right shoulder, feeling for the tiny lump of the contraceptive implant he's had since he was thirteen, but it's gone.

Bellamy's been through a lot of really fucked up things in his life, and he's had sex with people he didn't really want to have sex with before for a number of reasons, but the idea of being a sperm donor, of fathering multiple children with multiple women who he doesn't have the slightest interest in, makes his skin crawl. Children were such a precious thing on the Ark, parenthood a privilege you had to work for and prove yourself ready for. Bellamy went through phases of his life where he thought he might like to be a father some day and phases where he thought he would never do it, but even when he did imagine having a child there was only one. One baby he would give his entire soul to, one baby whose mother he would love and who they would raise together without having to hide them under the floor or trade on the black market for food or any of the other things he and his mom had to do to take care of Octavia.

Fathering children, multiple children, many children, without ever even getting to see them or know who their mothers were isn't fatherhood at all, and he doesn't want to give Mount Weather the satisfaction of turning him into breeding stock.

He destroys every specimen container they give him.

***

He guesses it's been at least 24 hours when someone comes in without a radiation suit. She's young, probably barely eighteen, and looks frightened. "Why aren't you wearing a suit?" he asks, and he's surprised at how raw his voice sounds. She startles like she didn't expect him to speak English, and her eyes look even more afraid than they were before.

"You've cleared quarantine. I'm here to get your sperm sample."

Bellamy gets to his feet. She's far enough away that he can't touch her, but she backs away all the same. "Do you do this to all your prisoners?"

She shakes her head. "Not all of them."

"Then why me?"

"I don't give the orders, I just follow them. All I know is that I need to get a sperm sample from you." She holds up another specimen container. "Will you give it to me?"

He spits at her; it hits the floor at her feet. She presses a button in the part of his cell he can't reach, and the chains on his manacles start to retract into the wall. He struggles to keep his footing but they pull all the way in until his back is flat against the cold metal. He has a little bit of give but not enough to be able to fight, and the girl comes closer to him, much more confident now that he's restrained.

"Don't say I didn't ask nicely," she says, then grabs his dick.

"Get your hands off of me," Bellamy grits out between his teeth, but she doesn't let go. She has some kind of lubricant gel that she uses and starts stroking him, and he clenches his jaw and stares at a blank space on the ceiling and focuses on the fact that Mount Weather has 47 of his people captive and hundreds of Grounders held in cages to drain their blood.

His dick stays limp and the girl lets out an exasperated sigh. "Do you prefer men? I can get a guy to come in here instead, but we're going to get this sample from you one way or another. It's nothing personal, we're just trying to protect our people."

Bellamy doesn't say anything and doesn't look at her. She sighs again and out of the corner of his eye he can tell she's getting on her knees. He braces himself but still jerks when her tongue touches him, then when she takes him into her mouth. He doesn't want this, doesn't want her, doesn't want to be here at all and goddamn it why the hell did he think Lincoln would be able to do this anyway? Clarke is out there trying to make peace with the Grounders and getting ready for an attack and they're all counting on him, and he's in here chained to a wall getting a blowjob he doesn't want and the whole thing makes him sick. 

His dick starts to get hard, and that makes him sicker.

In the end, Mount Weather gets their sperm sample. They get their sample, and he gets thrown in a cage he can't break out of, and this was a fucking stupid idea but it was the only one they had.

When they take him out, hook up the lines for dialysis, and hang him upside down, the only things he can think before he passes out are that he's not sure whether he'd rather die from exsanguination or be kept in a cage and used for breeding, and that he hopes to god Clarke finds a way to get the other 47 out before they all end up like him.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to [Ade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ade) for her excellent beta reading.


End file.
